1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a storage apparatus, and more particularly to a flash memory stick.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Flash memory sticks usually include a USB connector and a body member connected to the USB connector. The extending direction of the flash memory stick is the same as the personal computers USB connector. Usually, a notebook computer is arranged on a work desk, the flash memory stick needs to be inserted into the notebook computer. However, the notebook computer is very thin, therefore, it is hard to insert and remove the flash memory stick.
Therefore, what is needed is a flash memory stick, which can overcome the above described shortcomings.